lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Daikon
This character is deceased during fighting into "The hidden". Daikon is a new RP character of Hunter Kakashi. He's part of alien race of unknown origin and mixature of Saiyan and Namekian. Appearance He resembles to Gohan in face, but has similar haircut to Trunks, but red. He wears black Gi and weights like Goku's. Personality He's very nice and he sometimes lets his opponents defeat him. He likes to joke with his enemies and friends while sparring. Transformations False Super Saiyan He becomes False Super Saiyan only as filler. Flame Super Saiyan He can become Flame Super Saiyan. This transformation makes him Flame like, his eyes become orange, his hair becomes fire-like and gets flame as aura when he powers up. He also can control fire around himself. His power is multipled 5000x. User can become Flame Super Saiyan after using Burning 50x. Super Saiyan He's not using Super Saiyan Transformations that much, except he needs to. There are some differences: *His power level is at least 5x bigger than normal Super Saiyans; *Hair is still the same. *He mustn't be at rage to become Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 He can become Super Saiyan 2 also. He mustn't ascend to it by taunting around, just thinking of it. Super Saiyan 3 He also can become Super Saiyan 3, but he's not using it "because the hair is oogly". His power multiples for 500.000 times than SSJ2, because he found way to master it. Super Saiyan God Daikon also reached to Super Saiyan God, but in natural way, which is more powerful than the one Goku wished to become from Shenron. User gets all power of his Kai mentors to become this powerful and ascend to this form. Super Namek Saiya-Jin In this form he gets great muscles and becomes a bit taller. His hair gets a bit shorter and turns red, because of power effects it's leaving. Power level increases so much, that Super Saiyan 3 is tiny transformation compared to this one. User must be in extreme anger to feel the effects. User becomes faster instead of slower, because of his power. Abilities Daikon has many abilities like: *'Regeneration' - This ability he got from his Namekian DNA part. It allows him to regenerate, what else? *'Kamehameha' - If most of RP characters can do that, this can also. *'Fission' - Thanks to his Namekian DNA, he can fission himself in multiple clones. *'Ki Blast' - Ki Blast *'Flight' - Flight *'Sound Shock' - He makes sounds that damage opponents and attacks their balance which makes his opponent dizzy. *'Derp.' - When he kicks his enemy in the middle of legs he damages him with Ki Arms *'Ki Arms' - Daikon makes his arms filled with Ki and punches his enemies with them. *'Kiai' - Invisible Ki Blast *'Kaio-ken X X (Kaio-ken times X)' - He can do every type of Kaio-ken. *'Final Flash' - Ah, Final Flash *'Burning' - This technique is similar to Kaio-ken. Daikon becomes surounded by fire and gets a power-up of 1225x. It's useful sometimes. *'Burning x 10' - Ten times stronger version of Burning *'Burning x 25' - Twenty-five times stronger version of Burning. *'Burning x 50' - Fifty times stronger version of Burning. After it's used Daikon becomes Flame Super Saiyan. *'Hearing on great distances' - Another ability he got from his Namekian DNA, but he has no spiky ears. *'Super CHALA!' - Ah, super mega energy wave. Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Asexual